My life before and after
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) What would happen if Kakarot wasn’t sent away until he was five? How would this affect Raditz and Kakarot? Find out how this brotherly relationship goes from bad to worse. Please read and review. (complete)


My life before and after

What would happen if Kakarot wasn't sent away until he was five? How would this affect Raditz and Kakarot? Find out how this brotherly relationship goes from bad to worse.

A five-year-old Kakarot was running around the castle. Not a care in the world. He wasn't scared of anything. Kakarot ran all the way to where his dad was. He ran in shouting " Daddy, daddy!" All the other Saiyans had become accustomed to little Kakarot running in like this everyday.

" Hey there little Kakarot." Torra said.

" Hi uncle Torra!" ( Torra really isn't Bardock's brother. Kakarot calls him that just because he is always around his father.)

" You know Bardock he is such a sweet kid. It's a shame he has to grow up." Fashia said.

" That's something we can't help now can we." Bardock said. He looks down at his son. smiling

Then all of a sudden Raditz comes in. Being a first class warrior and all he got a lot of work to do. Kakarot ran up to Raditz. " Hey big brother! How you've been?"

" Ok kiddo. Your not annoying father again are you?" He said. ruffles Kakarot's hair.

" Hey!"

" Hey what? I thought you liked that."

" I do its just that… oh never mind." Raditz walks over to the table with the others. Picks up a glass and pours some wine.

" So how did it go?" Bardock asked.

" It went fine. I'm getting bored of all these planets with people who can't fight. Nappa keeps teasing me about it. But then again I do the same to him sometimes." Then all of a sudden Kakarot started to tug on his brother's hair.

" Hey you little runt! What are you doing?" Raditz sounded annoyed.

Kakarot had that look. " Come on, I want to play with you big bro."

"Why do you want to play with me? I don't feel like it. Go play with someone else."

" No. I want to play with you." He insisted.

" Why me? Ok, ok. You win. I'll play. Come on, lets go." He walks out the door with Kakarot behind him.

" Yeah I love it when we play!"

" When are you going to grow up?"

" Why?"

" Because I can't wait until we can have fun together like father and Torra do. I want to be able to have a good fight with you."

" Why?"

" Because Its more fun that way."

" Why?"

" I don't know why! So shut up."

" Your being mean again!"

" I'm not mean when you don't ask stupid questions like that. If you keep asking me why I will get mean!"

Then all of a sudden Nappa comes down the hall.

" �"

translation: Hey Raditz, when are you getting rid of that brat?

"����"

Translation: How the heck should I know? It's up to father. I can't wait till he's older.

Kakarot was looking at his brother, trying to figure out what he was saying. And he was also wonder why Raditz was talking in a strange tongue. He guessed that he was saying something that he didn't want him to hear.

" "

Translation: Why don't you send him away?

" �����"

Translation: It will come to that. I will see you later.

Then Nappa walked off. Kakarot looked up at his brother. " Uh big bro? What were you and Nappa talking about?"

" Nothing too important. You don't need to know about it."

" Ok. So are you ready to play?"

" Yep." So the two Saiyans went outside and played a little game.

" Hey no fair! You're faster then me!" Kakarot wined.

" Sorry. It happens. When you're older it won't be like that."

Then their little game was interrupted. Nappa came running out.

" Hey Raditz! Come on we have a job to do!"

" This sucks. yells I'll be right there!" looks at Kakarot " I'm sorry little bro. I gotta go now. See ya later."

But that later was longer then both Raditz and Kakarot both planed. While Raditz was gone Kakarot was sent to Earth. Raditz never returned home. He had been informed that the planet was destroyed. There was only three Saiyans that survived the explosion.

Years later: Earth.

Raditz had arrived on Earth. " _I know your hear somewhere little brother. Don't you worry. Your big brother's coming." _His scouter reads Kakarot's power in a northern direction. So Raditz flew in that direction. Then he arrived where Goku was.

" Kakarot. You've grown up little brother."

" Kakarot? Little brother? Do I know you?" Goku asked.

" You don't remember me? Kakarot I'm Raditz your older brother! How could you forget me?"

" I'm sorry. I don't know you."

" Kakarot you're a Saiyan warrior like me. Don't you want to come home with me?"

" No thanks. This is my only home. I'm not going with you or anyone."

" I said come here you little brat!"

" I'm not a kid. You can't tell me what to do! Now you better leave before you get hurt."

Raditz was half mad but then again he was happy that he got to see him one last time. "I guess you have no other choice but to fight me, because I'm not leaving without you."

" Fine if that's how you want it!" So Goku and Raditz fight each other. In the end Goku killed Raditz.

" _That's how I hoped he would turn out! Well it seems the little brat finally grew up. What a better way for a Saiyan to die then for him to get killed by his own brother." _

Goku then remembered Raditz. " I'm sorry big brother."

" It's ok. Don't you worry about it. You've done me proud. Keep up the good work. You will someday be one of the strongest Saiyans in the universe. Goodbye little brother."

" Goodbye Raditz. I'll miss you." Raditz passed way with a smile.

Hey everyone. That's just a little story I made up. It's not the greatest but hey I wanted to get it written down. Review

trunks and goten


End file.
